Desde mi cielo
by Luli-Potter
Summary: "Cuida de mi corazón, Ginny. Es tuyo. Cuídalo como el más grande tesoro; porque a pesar de que yo me vaya, te seguirá perteneciendo. Cuida de nuestro amor, de cada palabra y acto de dulzura; cuida de nuestras promesas y confesiones."


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Joanne Rowling.**_

* * *

_Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando._

**Rabindranath Tagore. **

**Desde mi cielo**

Ya, linda, deja de llorar. Sabes que no nos hace bien, te lo he dicho miles de veces. No me gusta verte llorar, se me estruja el corazón de amargura y culpabilidad. Me duele en lo más profundo ser la causa de tus lágrimas; no llores, no lo valgo.

Hermione te abraza con fuerza, ella ya no llora, se ha quedado sin lágrimas. Entre tú, ella y Ron es la única capaz de conservar la entereza. Ron está derrumbado; llora a lágrima viva en los brazos de su madre. Pero, ¿debo culparlo, acaso? Éramos hermanos, quizá más hermanos de lo que Bill, Charlie o los otros lo fueron para Ron. No puedo culparlo por sufrir, y me duele en el alma verlo derrumbarse y no poder estar ahí para levantarlo de su pozo; como hemos hecho miles de veces.

Por favor, mi vida, ya no llores. Tal vez ya no esté más allí para ti, y me siento horrible por ello. Pero por esto es que no quise prometerte nada en vano. Dije que triunfaría y no he mentido: Voldemort está muerto. Sin embargo, nunca te dije que volvería, mucho menos con vida.

Quiero que sepas que te extrañaré tanto como tú a mí. Extrañaré tus ojos, esos pequeños faros que podían darme esperanza cuando ya no la había. Extrañaré tus labios, tan rojos suaves y tentadores; y Merlín sabe cuánto añoraré tus besos dulces y reconfortantes, como un manantial de agua tras días en el desierto. Recordaré tu piel, todos y cada uno de los secretos de tu cuerpo, esos secretos prohibidos que descubrí las noches robadas de diciembre, tan frías como ardientes; bañadas por la luna, única testigo silenciosa de nuestros actos de amor.

Cuida de mi corazón, Ginny. Es tuyo. Cuídalo como el más grande tesoro; porque a pesar de que yo me vaya, te seguirá perteneciendo. Cuida de nuestro amor, de cada palabra y acto de dulzura; cuida de nuestras promesas y confesiones. Nunca te mentí cuando dije que te amaba, lo sigo haciendo y lo seguiré haciendo, hasta donde me lleve la corriente y termine el horizonte. Cuida de Ron y de Hermione, ellos son los hermanos que nunca tuve, son la familia que se me fue negada desde el primer momento. No los dejes derrumbarse, oblígalos si es necesario a salir adelante. Cuida de Molly y Arthur, quienes fueron los padres que nunca tuve, que cuidaron y velaron por mí, a pesar de no merecerlo. Cuida de Bill, cuida de Charlie, cuida de Fleur y del pequeño Teddy. No dejes que sufra como yo he sufrido; no permitas que se le prive del cariño que a mí me fue negado. Cuida de George, y dile que Fred está bien, que ya no sufre, que se lo ve completo y maravillado con su propia existencia y paraíso. No dejes que él también caiga; no te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien.

No sé si pido demasiado, o tal vez muy poco. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, que dejes de llorar; la vida sigue, aunque ya no esté contigo. No hubo abrazos ni besos ni despedidas; hubiera sido demasiado doloroso y lo prefiero así. Confía en mí, ahora estoy bien.

No me llores más de lo necesario. Ahora soy feliz y estoy en paz. Me duele dejarte así, pero no tengo alternativa.

Ginny, corazón, debes seguir adelante. Cumple tus sueños, juega al quidditch y sé una estrella. Vuélvete a enamorar y cásate; llénale la Madriguera de niños revoltosos a Molly, que también se lo merece. Sé feliz. Si tú tienes motivos para sonreír, yo también los tengo.

Ahora debo irme. Mamá me llama; no puedo dejarla esperando por mucho tiempo. Además, quiero conocerla. También estará papá, tal vez riamos un rato y lloremos otro rato. Me duele dejarte; pero sé que estaremos bien.

Quiero despedirme. Intento acercarme a ti, pero sólo sientes una pequeña brisa, que alborota tu largo y hermoso cabello, y escuchas una risa lejana. Levantas la cabeza. Te beso en los labios; sé que sólo sentirás un poco de frío, y una molestia en las comisuras.

Me elevo y me pierdo a lo lejos. Las risas de Canuto y Cornamenta aún pueden escucharse. Sigues mirando a la nada. Pero ya no lloras; y sé que he cumplido con mu última tarea.

* * *

** ¡Hola! **

**Sí, sé que es un poco triste, pero creo que me quedó bonito. ¿Me darían sus opiniones en un bonito review? :D**

**Tal vez les fastidie que suba tantos one-shots y no actualice "James Sirius", pero tranqui, que el capítulo ocho está en construcción y marcha muy pero muy bien :) **

**Un beso a todas! **

**Luli Potter. **


End file.
